


Explorations of Another Kind

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Romancing the Bone [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Exploration, Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, First Boner, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: 'You giggled, and his blush deepened.“Someone’s excited.”Yeah, he supposed he was.'-----After so long of being the only one to gain any sort of physical pleasure from your relationship with Sans, you decided that you're bound and determined to show your bone-friend a good time.





	Explorations of Another Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this when it was chronologically made sense but here, just take it.

Sans shifted on the plush duvet, the soft fibers of fabric brushing against his bones and sending a shiver up his spine. He was completely bare, his clothes left in a messy pile on the floor just at his feet, and he felt… exposed. More exposed than he’d remembered feeling in his life. Beneath that, though, was an undercurrent of excitement that kept him from dropping through a shortcut and fleeing.

 

Then there was you.

 

“Sorry I took so long, I was...um, trying to get ready.”

 

The slight nervousness in your voice made it sound sheepish, but it did little to dampen the pure sexuality rolling off of you in waves. You’d abandoned your typical sweater and jeans for something a bit more...revealing. A nightgown made of sheer, transparent fabric that flowed from beneath your breasts and over the rolls on your tummy. You must have seen him staring, because your hands moved to splay out across your stomach protectively. Your cheeks were ruddy with a blush.

 

Hell, if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that you were as nervous as he was.

 

But that was impossible, what with the way his soul was buzzing with anxious energy within his ribcage. The faintest traces of light emanating from between his ribs was just starting to show, and he felt his cheekbones glow a bright azure. 

 

You giggled, and his blush deepened.

 

“Someone’s excited.”

 

Yeah, he supposed he was.

 

You crossed the room until you were standing just before him, and that familiar heat began to return, burning from the insides of his bones outward. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his skull, and you wiped it away before he could raise a finger. “We’ll only go as far as you want tonight. You’re in control.”

 

Funny, it didn’t feel like it, given the circumstances.

 

You placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him so he was lying on his back on the mattress, and he released a slow, calming breath.

 

When he was pleasuring you, he felt like he was in control. Every lap of his tongue would drive you slowly toward your bliss, and he felt powerful as a result, but this? Having it be the other way around? He wasn’t sure how that would have him being in control.

 

You settled yourself above him with your lower half resting against his. He could feel your wetness already seeping through your panties against the thick column of his spine, and he shuddered as another wave of warmth washed over him.

 

Leaning down, you pressed your lips to his teeth in a slow, sensual kiss, and he nuzzled his teeth against your lips to reciprocate. He mimicked your movement as you parted your lips, and your tongues met, gently at first, then with more fervor. You traced the line of his teeth before teasing his tongue with your own, and he gave a light growl as he tangled your tongue with his. You pulled it into your mouth and suckled on it greedily, and Sans groaned into your mouth before you broke apart so you could breathe.

 

The glow was stronger now, pooling not only at the base of his jaw where his tongue manifested, but down his spine. You sat up a bit and watched as it stopped at his pelvis, and he suddenly felt the need to cover himself.

 

“Your magic… what is it doing?” you asked in a whisper, and he just averted his gaze, his smile strained. Hesitantly, you lowered yourself onto the pool of magic and Sans’ breathing hitched. You shivered above him, your hair falling gently around your shoulders in waves, and he could practically feel the gentle caress of your gaze. “Is this okay?” He nodded, still not looking at you, his blush burning across his face, and you sighed. “Sans…”

 

He sighed and forced himself to look back at you, giving you what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but he’s sure it came across far more nervous than he meant it to.

 

“Yeah--” His voice cracked a bit and he swallowed uselessly before trying again. “Yeah, it’s fine. Just...new.” He relaxed at your understanding nod, watching as she crawled off of him and knelt between his knees. “You gonna give me a  _ glow job _ ?” he asked, gesturing toward his glowing pelvis, and the snort you failed to hide brought a genuine smile to his face. “Hey, I thought that one was pretty goo- _ ooooooood God _ …” His voice died off into a low groan as you dipped your fingers into the glowing mess of magic, fingertips just barely scratching at his coccyx before his hips began to shift on the bed. Whether they were shifting away from the stimulation or towards it, he wasn’t sure.

 

“How does that feel…?”

 

“I-it… haha… wow.” He wanted to explain how the little laps of tingling pleasure were fuzzing his mind already, a feeling he wasn’t used to, but that was all he could eloquently spit out. You laughed and reached your hand further into his pelvis, provoking a choked gasp from Sans as you reached for his tailbone, teasing just the end of it.

 

“At least I know I’m doing a good job,” you chuckled, brushing your hair aside with your free hand as you moved to stroke an iliac crest. “Are you okay for me to keep going?”

 

He shivered and glanced down at you, eye sockets nearly screwed shut as he took in your eager expression, freckles all but lost in your blush. Your eyes were bright in the darkness, reflecting his magic’s light, and staring at him with an intensity he hadn’t seen from you before.

 

His eyelights shifted into little hearts and he grinned, reaching a hand down to smooth over your hair.

 

“Sure, babe. Knock yerself out.”

 

You gave him a short moment of reprieve as you shifted on your knees to get more comfortable, the whisper of fabric filling the room as you pressed yourself up against the mattress to be as close to him as possible. Your fingers curled around his femurs and pressed down, and that was all the warning he had before you dove in, lapping a long line up his coccyx. The magic tingled against your tongue, like carbonation, and you paused to appreciate the odd sensation before diving back in.

 

Sans’ voice cracked as he groaned, embarrassingly loud for him, his spine arching. A low, rumbling growl built up in his chest as you moved to pull away, and his hands reached out to hold you still in the haze of pleasure racking his body. You froze, and he immediately moved his hands away, an apology ready on his conjured tongue, but you grabbed his wrists to stop him. You moved his hands back to your head, pressing until he twined his fingers through your hair. The heated gaze you sent him spoke volumes, and he gave a short tug on your hair, eliciting a moan from you.

 

He swallowed thickly and gave another, harder tug, pulling your face back to his pelvis, and you eagerly complied, lapping at the magical residue coating his bones there. His legs twitched and he tried to fight the rolling of his pelvis into the ministrations, but failed. You moved your grip from his femurs to the iliac crests next to your face, scratching at them with your nails while you worked him with your tongue.

 

“Shi-it, babycakes, how many skeletons you been with?”

 

You pulled away for only a second, just long enough to assure him, “Just you,” before returning to your work. He growled and tried to thrust his hips up to you, but you held him down. Panting, he twined his fingers more tightly into your hair, pulling and listening to you moan. He could smell your arousal on the air, thick and sweet, and it was driving him insane.

 

“I need- ngh, shit… I need my tongue in ya, babycakes.  _ Please _ .”

 

You shuddered and pulled away, the faint glow of residual magic on your tongue before it disappeared past your lips. It didn’t take much time at all for you to crawl up on the bed, your knees situated on either side of his skull, and he lunged up to lick a hot stripe across your already dripping cunt. You moaned loudly, your hands flying to grip at his femurs for support as you shakily lowered yourself to return to your own ministrations.

 

Sans learned just how difficult it was to pleasure someone else while he, himself, was being pleasured. As the waves of pleasure rocked his bony frame, he felt his tongue faltering more than a few times in their movements. His hands gripped at the flesh of your thighs, hugging one to him while his other hand trailed up and down your leg in light, teasing touches. He was certain that, if he weren’t licking away the dripping evidence of your arousal, then your thighs would be slick with it. Swallowing, he thrust his tongue straight to your core, and you ground down against his skull, tossing your head back with a moan. He was glad he didn’t have the need to breathe, because otherwise he’d be suffocating.

 

_ ‘But boy, what a way to go…’ _

 

The tips of his phalanges dug into the meat of your thigh, a growl tearing from his ribcage  as he felt..something, lapping at the edges of his soul. A warmth that was kindling around him, slowly trying to envelop him, like a wave that was slowly and slowly growing larger. His hips faltered in their attempted rut upwards and his tongue stopped its rhythmic movements as he gasped, his hand tapping on your thigh to try and get you to stop.

 

“B-babe, hold on, something’s not right.”

 

You stopped immediately, turning to look at him over your shoulder with your thick brows drawn together in concern.

 

“I felt… weird,” he muttered lamely, feeling silly for being so open about it, but remembering your talk beforehand.  _ ‘Honesty is important. Don’t be afraid to tell me something, okay?’ _ He drew in a steady breath and gave your thigh a squeeze. “Like… really warm, and tingly, sort of. Is that… normal?”

 

“Oh… Oh!” You flushed a bit more and chuckled. “Is that all it was? I thought it was something bad!” Climbing off of him and settling on the mattress next to him, you waited for him to prop himself up with his elbows before continuing. “I don’t know how it works with you, but if it’s anything like me, then you were getting close to cum-, er, having an orgasm.”

 

Oh, well if that’s all it was.

 

Sans flushed a healthy shade of blue and cleared his throat uselessly. “Well, then… ...I’m trying to think of a pun to lighten the situation but it’s not working, heheh…” You giggled and leaned over to bump your forehead with his, nuzzling your nose against his nasal cavity carefully with a patient smile. He all but melted under the affection, a gentle rumbling rising from his chest.

 

“It’s okay, Sans. This is all new, there’s no shame in being nervous.” You trailed your fingertips up and down his arm and he breathed out a long sigh, nodding. “...Do you want me to continue?”

 

It was a question, sure, but the way your voice dipped into a lower register and became smooth as silk made it almost impossible to say no. He nodded, chuckling at your little excited noise you let out as you settled yourself back on your knees at his feet again.

 

“Wait, what about you? I can--”

 

“No,” you interrupted, a fire in your eyes glowing brightly even in the dimly lit room. “Tonight is about you.” He fought the useless urge to swallow thickly and nodded again, watching with wide, bright eye lights as you gripped his femur with your left hand and reached toward his magic-coated pelvis with your right.

 

Again, as soon as your fingertips made contact, you felt the faint tingling spreading up through your hand and wrist, like electricity. And again, he groaned and let his head fall back a bit, torn between enjoying the feeling and wanting to watch you like a hawk. The magic seemed to stick to your fingers, pulling up along with you when you moved, and it started to shift and form into… something. It vaguely resembled the base of a cylindrical shape before it would deform, falling back into a puddle of magic. Intrigued, you tried to work it, a spark of curiosity growing within you.

 

Sans tried his best to hold still, really he did, but with every little teasing touch and loving stroke against his magic-soaked bones had his hips rocking upward, panting breaths escaping him.

 

“Try to concentrate on forming your magic for me.”

 

“Into what?” You glanced up at him, your fingertips circling around the vague lump of magic, and it clicked. “Ohhh. I’ll- ngh- do my b-best.” You sent him an encouraging smile and then redirected your attention back to his pelvis. He felt weirdly shy, wanting to cover himself again, with your eyes so intently focused on a very private area, but… but it was you. It was you, so it was okay.

 

With your patient smile in mind, he closed his sockets and tried to focus. His left socket burst into a blaze of cyan-colored smoke and flame, and he felt his magic begin to react in kind. The blue puddle you had your fingers dipped into began to grow and change, turning into that vague, cylindrical shape again before collapsing. Sans grunted and tried again, and again, and again, all as you whispered calm praises and encouragements.

 

When he finally heard your soft gasp is when he opened his eyes again, left socket blazing with magic, while the other remained empty.

 

“Oh, Sans…” Your voice was a soft moan as you took in the sight of your beloved with a beautifully formed cock, thick enough to make your mouth water and not too long. It was imperfect, but it was him, and you couldn’t stop yourself from leaning forward and wrapping your lips around it. He yelped and thrust his hips upward, hand reaching for your hair again and giving a hard tug as you teased the underside of his cock with your tongue.

 

It wasn’t quite firm enough, but it was holding its manifestation, so you leaned forward on your knees and took in as much of the length as you could. Your own hands dove between your thighs and plunged into your soaking core, moaning around him and sending little waves of pleasure through you both.

 

“Sh-shit, babyca-akes, I can’t- mmmph!”

 

He kept himself propped up on one elbow as he knotted his fingers through your hair, pulling with every little roll of his hips until he was practically fucking your face. You relaxed your throat and let him, focusing on breathing through your nose as your eyes screwed shut. 

 

It didn’t take long before the waves of pleasure began to build around him, stemming outward from his soul and enveloping his whole body. His bones were alight with it, and every exhale was a groan.

 

“Babe, babe, please,” he growled, a half-sob escaping him as he tossed his head back. You pushed onward and gave a long hard suck, feeling the magic beginning to fall apart right at the moment where everything within him snapped.

 

Sans snarled and jerked on your hair, pulling you down until your nose was flush against his coccyx as you tried to help him ride out his orgasm. The magic on your tongue faded slowly as you carefully sat up, prying his hand out of your hair. He laid there, bones rattling and shaking as the little aftershocks washed over him.

 

His sockets were void, blown wide open as he stared at the ceiling, and you climbed up onto the bed next to him. You fixed him with a curious and concerned gaze, biting your bottom lip as you carefully traced over his forehead with your fingertips. That small touch alone was enough to have him shivering all the more.

 

“Sans…? Are you okay?” You leaned closer to try and catch any sign of discomfort from him.

 

It took a few minutes before his shaking finally subsided, and his eyelights returned, wide and bright as the smile he fixed you with.

 

“So it was good?” you asked, a quirk of a smile pulling up at your lips, and he shook his head.

 

“So good that it was orgasmic!” He ignored your surprised groan of protest, throwing his arms around you and squishing at the fat on your arms and stomach contentedly. “Maybe next we can have sex while camping.”

 

“...I mean, if you want?”

 

“Well, I heard it’s  _ fucking in-tents _ \--”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“Aww,  _ cum _ on--”

 

A pillow found its way into his face and muffled his laughter, louder and more infectious than it had been in a long while. Maybe a little bit of it was the orgasmic high, but the rest? He pushed the pillow down and his eyelights softened as he looked at your slightly petulant expression.

 

_ ‘I love her a hell of a lot. No bones about it.’ _

 

“Are you done?” you asked, arms crossed over your chest, and he shook his head.

 

“Nah…” He flipped them so he was hovering over you, a smirk pulling up at the corners of his perma-grin. His tongue manifested itself again and snaked out to lick along his teeth. “I need to say thank you… now cum again.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense-- oh!” He chuckled as his tongue buried itself in your pussy, and lapped small, teasing circles around your clit.

 

He intended for this to be a very long night, and all this newfound energy he had was going to good use.


End file.
